


Solangelo Babysitters

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Nico, I'm Bad At Titles, Nico Feels, Nico is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Will and Nico babysit.





	Solangelo Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters

Nico was still, and would probably always be, an incredibly light sleeper. Years of training and battle wouldn’t disappear easily, despite the years of peace Nico had been enjoying as he built his life in New Rome. So, when the first whimper reached his ears, slightly distorted by the baby monitor, he was instantly awake. He held his breath, waiting to see if he had to get up. He groaned when the whimpers continued. Knowing it would quickly turn into full on crying if he didn’t hurry, he sat up, rubbing his face with his hands. Beside him, the lump under the covers moved, and then an arm was snaking its way around his waist.

“Again, already?” Will asked, peeking out from under the blanket at him. Nico nodded and chuckled when Will groaned, rolling onto his back. Nico snickered and bent over to search for his pajama pants on the floor. “I'll get her, Nico, just give me a minute,” Will muttered, knuckling his eyes hard.

Nico stood and pulled his pants. “I'm already up, I'll get her. You just take the next two and we'll call it even.” Nico leaned over and pecked Will on the lips before standing. Stretching his arms over his head, he walked down the hall to the smaller bedroom. Inside, the baby was still only whimpering, her little limbs waving and kicking. Nico approached the crib soundlessly, a small smile forming on his face with every step he took.

Once the baby realized he was there, she froze and turned her head to look at him. They stared at each other for a moment, until the baby suddenly grinned and giggled. She lifted her arms up, reaching for him. Nico felt his heart melt at the sight and he leaned over to pick her up. He grabbed the blanket she had kicked off of herself and tossed it over his shoulder as he straightened. In his arms, she got quiet again, leaning her head on his shoulder contentedly.

Nico quickly ran through his mental list, checking her diaper, checking her temperature, checking the room temperature, and trying to give her a bottle. At the end, Nico could only figure she wanted to be held. Already, she was falling asleep on his shoulder. So, he sat down in the recliner, laid the blanket loosely over her, and started rocking and singing an Italian lullaby. By the time Will came out to look for him, almost fifteen minutes later, the baby was asleep again and Nico was just sitting with her, enjoying the quiet.

Will smiled and, making a split second decision, ran back to the bedroom to get his phone. He sneaked back down the hall and up to the recliner, his camera pulled up and at the ready. He popped out in front of Nico and had snapped a picture before Nico even realized what was happening. Nico huffed and frowned up at him. Will giggled and, ignoring Nico's glare, quickly sent the picture to a friend. “Jason is gonna love this!” he said. He set his phone on the coffee table and knelt down next to the recliner. He put his hand on Nico's knee and looked up at him.

“Seriously” Nico grumbled, trying, and failing, to keep glaring at Will. But he could never stay mad at Will for long, which is why just a minute later they were both smiling and laughing together.

“Want to put her back to bed, so we can go back to bed?” Will asked, standing. He held out a hand to help Nico up. The baby didn’t stir as Nico carried her back to her bed and then laid her down, tucking the blanket around her. They took a moment to stare down at her before Will took Nico's hand and gently pulled him away from the crib. Nico carefully stroked the baby's cheek one more time before he let Will pull him away.

“Maybe she'll stay asleep for longer than two hours this time around,” Will mumbled and climbed back into bed. Nico shrugged and slipped out of his pants. Will was holding the blanket up for him and Nico slid into the empty spot beside him. Nico settled on his back and Will scooted close to him, laying on his side, and laid the blanket over him.

Just then, Nico's phone went off. Grinning mischievously, Will leaned over Nico and snatched his phone up off the nightstand. Nico watched as Will unlocked the screen and opened the text message. Will read it to himself, his lips moving silently, and then he burst into giggles again. Nico sighed and snatched the phone from his hand so he could read it himself. His face was red as a tomato when he finished and set the phone down. He threw his arm over his eyes to hide, waiting for Will's laughter to die down.

Finally, Will couldn’t laugh anymore and settled for chuckling and clutching his sides. Seeing Nico laying there, blushing, Will wiped the tears from his eyes and leaned over him. “Aw, Nico, baby, it's not that bad,” he said soothingly. He tried to tug Nico's arm down but Nico resisted. “After all these years you still blush when someone calls you cute.”

Nico stuck his tongue out at him without moving his arm. “You still blush when I call you 'Freckles' or 'Sunshine', so why can't I blush over 'cute'?”

“Never said you couldn't, babe. I actually love it when you blush. It reminds me of how flushed your face gets when I do that thing you really like, right before you start to scre-” Will's words were cut off as Nico suddenly threw himself at Will, rolling them over on the bed until he had Will pinned under him. Will's laughter and Nico's curses filled the room for several minutes as they wrestled.

Suddenly, they both heard a shriek come from the living room. They instantly froze, hoping that would be it. But when the silence was pierced by another shriek, Will groaned and dropped his head onto the pillow. Nico smirked down at him. “It's your turn, Sunshine boy,” he said smugly and will groaned again.


End file.
